The invention relates to a disk packet unit for the installation as multiple disk clutch or multiple-disk brake in a transmission component; furthermore a method for the mounting of a disk packet unit.
A transmission component with a gearbox is well known from publication DE 198 55 759 C1. In order to design the effective diameter of the internal gearbox elements larger as well as to ensure simple mounting and exchangeability of the individual gearbox elements, for example clutch devices and planet wheel sets, at least two rod-shaped guide elements, which extend in axial direction over at least a portion of the axial extension of the cylindrical interior space, are provided, at which a multiplicity of gearbox elements can be arranged stationary in relation to the housing. The rod-shaped guide elements are arranged in the cylindrical interior space outside of a range of the largest dimension of the cylindrical interior space in assembly position in direction of the height and are arranged in recesses in the gearbox, which are connected with the interior space. With this design it is necessary to mount each individual element of an individual gearbox element—for example a disk brake setting—successively on the guide element. It is to be considered however that when mounting external disks on the rod-shaped guide elements also the internal disks, for example on an internal gear or a profile shaft, must be mounted alternating. Mounting takes place as a single assembly of the individual elements, which is very complex without a special device. On the other hand however the use of a device means that first of all this device has to be particularly designed, built and manufactured for the desired installation case, which presupposes in particular for a multiplicity of disk units of different dimensions to be mounted a multiplicity of devices, which also are not universally applicable. A further problem is the exchangeability of defective wearing parts, in particular if these must be exchanged after a certain operation cycle, what requires an almost complete dismantling of all elements individually threaded on the rod-shaped guide elements. Mounting and dismantling expenditure is thus particularly high with this design. These actions also require a particularly careful procedure, in order to prevent scattering or an incorrect assembly of the parts, as forgotten or surplus parts can cause malfunctioning of the entire unit—brake device or clutch.
A method for inserting a disk packet into a clutch housing of a fluid friction clutch is already well-known from publication DE 36 09 376 A1, in which assembly bolts are used, with which the disks can be inserted centered. The assembly bolts are thereby part of a handling facility, by means of which the clutch disks are inserted into the clutch housing. After the use the handling facility as well as the assembly bolt is pulled out of the clutch housing and the inserted disk packet. The guiding of the disks takes place thereby in the clutch housing by suitable profiling provided in the housing inner wall. With this solution the disks are on the one hand guided loosely on the assembly bolt, whereby the handling facility has to be particularly designed, built and manufactured for the desired installation case. Furthermore the handling facility is also to be adapted to the disks. With this solution a localization of the position of the individual disks to each other in radial direction can be made, however a complex threading of the individual disks is necessary in particular for the dismantling of the whole disk packet respectively the complete clutch.
A friction clutch unit is already well-known from publication DE-US 39 16 726, consisting of a clutch and a clutch disk, whereby the clutch exhibits a spring device, like a disk spring swivel mounted on the lid, that is supported at the lid and that loads a pressure plate in the direction of a back pressure plate—like a flywheel—, and in which in the condition of the Unit mounted at the back pressure plate the clutch disk can be clamped between pressure plate and back pressure plate. The clutch and the clutch disk are thereby before being mounted onto the back pressure plate assembled to one unit by means of a mounting auxiliary tool and are then mounted together onto the back pressure plate. With this solution the clutch and the clutch disk can be assembled as one unit by the clutch manufacturer and can be treated in this form as an individual unit. However it is also here necessary that the mounting auxiliary tool is designed particularly for the specific application. Furthermore this design is only suitable for the mounting of a clutch disk to a clutch and not for a disk packet.
A pre-mounted disk packet is furthermore already well known from the publication DE 39 27 584 C1. In this solution the disks are held in distance to each other by means of distance strips. The distance strips extend thereby over the entire axial length of the disks to be distanced of a disk packet. With this solution rotating distance rings are not necessary. However also for this a separate device is required, in order to position the distance strips on the outer or inner circumference of the disks and to furthermore mount the individual disks onto these. The installation per disk thereby takes place in stationary predetermined positions and the distance strips serve the purpose of the axial position localization of the individual disks. On the one hand a special design of the disks is required in order to achieve the suitable effect in cooperating with the distancing means respectively an auxiliary mounting device is required, in order to locate the individual disks in radial direction regarding their position to each other and to arrange the distancing means. This solution is likewise not suitable for designs with disks that are axially adjustable in the installed condition.
It is therefore the task of the invention to create a method and a device for mounting which replaces the annoying individual assembly of the individual elements at the complete assembly of the entire gearbox and which permits an easy exchangeability of a clutch device or a brake device even during a defect at any part in a transmission component.